


Begging for Brother

by newt_scamander



Series: Durincest Galore [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, Fili loves Kili more than anything, Incest, M/M, Spoilers, battle of the five armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is preoccupied and can't save Kili. Only this time it's not an arrow or a spider or a rock battle. It's the Battle of Five Armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging for Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for incest and big brothers loving their baby brothers. So I wrote this because I am so fucking lonely.

Fili was too late. He'd seen the goblin a mile off, seen the way it zoned in on his brother. But he'd been too busy fighting at Thorin's side, trapped on all sides by the filthy beasts. 

"Uncle- Kili is-" Fili had started, clashing blades with the bleeding monster. Then the air that was already filled with screams and wails froze, letting Fili hear the shriek of pain, a voice so familiar he recognized it even as distorted and broken as it was. 

"Kili!" Fili had cried, dropping his sword as Thorin spun to cut the goblin's throat. The goblin fell and Fili was beside Kili in only a moment, pressing his fingers to the wound in his neck. 

"Kili, Kili no no no." Fili begged, fingers already sticky with hot and heavy blood. "No my brother you can not go. Don't leave me, you promised you promised." 

Kili blinked, moving his hand as if it weighed a ton. "My brother. I am afraid." He paused, gasping and gurgling for air before continuing. "I am afraid I'll have to break my promise. You must forgive me." 

Fili nodded, eyes filling with tears. "I could never stay mad at you." He reached for Kili's other hand, holding it to his lips. "Don't leave me. Don't go." 

"I have to brother. You know this wound is fatal. That goblin was sure of it." Kili stroked over his brother's beard with leaden fingers. "I will miss you." 

Fili realized suddenly that Kili had never been without him while he had spent five years on his own. Could he go back? It had been 77 years. Could he be alone? Could he rule in Thorin's stead? 

"You will never be without me." Fili promised, pressing his lips to Kili's forehead. His fingers were starting to stick together, his heartbeat thrumming. Kili's though, he could feel his pulse slowing, every breath taking life from his baby brother. 

"I wish I could say the same. I wanted to be the one to hold you-" Kili's fingers fell, his eyes glazed over. 

Fili shook his head. "Kili. Kili no. Talk to me, sing to me, tell me a riddle. Brother please." Tears rolled down his cheeks like rain on the lonely mountain. But Kili was still, his pulse gone. He'd gone. Fili slumped over him, holding his lifeless body. "You promised." 

The battle raged on as the brothers lay on the ground, oblivious as they always were. 

Behind Fili a goblin stepped noisily on the blood soaked grass. His armor clanked and he panted. His sword arm was wounded but still functional. Just as he was about to deliver the death blow Fili turned around. His eyes were red and puffy. 

"Do it. Please. Let me leave this terrible gray world and join him once more. I beg of you." Fili's words were steady and no more tears fell. 

The goblin had never heard words like that before. Begging surely, but to be spared. Never to take a life. He pondered. Maybe it would be better to let this one live a tortured existence. 

No. 

A swift motion forward and even with a wounded sword arm the blow was fatal. 

"Thank you." Fili nodded, wrapping his arm around his brother. "I'll be there soon Kili. Just take my hand." 

The loyalty and courage of dwarves.


End file.
